


游戏

by ohnotheydidnt



Category: Inception (2010), Inception (2010) RPF, Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Games, M/M, mention of RPF
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnotheydidnt/pseuds/ohnotheydidnt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur进入游戏后见到了名叫Max的男人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这个故事的灵感来自阿塔的《杀》http://www.jjwxc.net/onebook.php?novelid=138486  
> 1、mad max废土世界设定，只是设定。这是篇inception同人。甚至不算是AU，只能算一半AU。  
> 2、然而我一秒钟游戏都没有玩过，关于游戏的知识半点都没有。只看过同学玩魔兽和看过一下TEW的实况，所有关于游戏的术语可能都是错的。  
> 3、……虽然不想承认但是……有……汤粥的成分。  
> 4、非常非常的雷真的非常非常的雷。

他觉得自己所在的世界不是真实的。

当然不是，他正在游戏中。

白天是橘红色的，橘红色的天空橘红色的沙漠，暗红色的巨大的艾尔斯岩石，比纽约的摩天大楼更高，绵延几公里，不见人烟，高热烤得他头脑发昏。

到了晚上天空戏剧般地变成苍蓝色的，就好像幻灯片幕布替换一样，嗒地一声整个世界都慢下来暗下来那一片纯粹的深蓝带着棉絮般的薄云和玄黑的背景充塞了他的眼睛，温度降到零下，他第一次在野外的时候差点冻僵，成为乌鸦裹腹的早餐。

月亮诡异地在浓浓的云雾下透着白光，那层层的由深到浅的蓝色渲染得非常漂亮，艳丽又苍凉。

他有一次尝试换换其他背景结果发现没有背景可以替换，他的眼睛已经因为渴望绿色快要烧起来了，

和那片红一样。

他不禁想这个游戏的设定为什么会就那么一套。

但这一套设定很美，他想原画一定是一系列很漂亮的水彩。

好像全世界的风都被关在这个世界中一样，不知道建模的是谁但他想那个人可能是从风柜来的。

呜呜地凄楚地好像幽灵一样游荡在这个世界中无所归依的风声，还有满天好像凝结在天空中一样的一个接一个圆弧形的黄沙，因为风的关系竟然一直漫扬在天空中纹丝不动，好像被凝影剂定住了一样。

亲身走进其中的时候他知道了那不是纹丝不动，而是因为风太大的关系沙尘一直没有着地的机会一直就在空中连续不断地转着圈。

 

他发现自己对跳跃很在行，这个世界的空气阻力和重力似乎是他最好的朋友。什么技能点都没有唯有在秃鹰帮的刺猬战车、西方堡垒的长矛炸弹到来之前连续跳跃几级到高一点的岩石上去。

所以他的补给都是在稍高一点人少一点的地方找的。地面上的争夺太厉害了，他之前的好几个初级号都是这样一会儿就死了。

war boy的长矛、机车族的炸弹、子弹农场的机枪扫射、婆婆军团的绳索，大规模的开战时总会误伤几个练级小号。

当又一次按照系统随机选择身份进入游戏之后这一次却是一个身份不明的人。

穿着奇怪的衣服，和这个世界上其他人都不同。

层层的白色麻布袍子挂在他身上，长长的帽子连着垂挂下来的罩袍整个覆盖着他，他看不清自己的样子。也不能自己将那层软软的外套卸掉，提示竟然是武力值不够。那顶奇怪的帽子不是规则状的，前喙长得垂下来，将他的脸遮挡住，因为前后重力不一所以经常会被风吹倒。

真是奇怪的审美，他吐槽着这个游戏的美指。

起名字倒是个麻烦。他想了一会叫自己普通的乔。Joe在他的国家的俗语中是最普通的一个名字，指代一个最普通不过的人，扔进人海中再也找不出来的张三李四或狗蛋，老乔，阿乔，小乔。

但他喜欢这个名字这次降生的环境，所以这次小心翼翼地避开所有杀手，在沙漠的高处别人不会去的岩石里面收集水、汽油，仙人掌下面有可以佐餐的茎块。但他总是忘记去拾起武器，所以他的武力值一直都不强。

与生俱来赋予的任务似乎是找到什么绿洲，但他不知道在哪里所以一个一个城镇地穿行过去。

每通过一个城镇之后自己的级别就会升高，他满意地想难道这次身份是游客？还是这个游戏出了什么bug。

当他耗费了很多的血条只为攀上那些巨型的岩石之后他站在那里吹着空旷的风，因为在高处那些风简直可以卷走世间的一切。

但高处倒是少了很多夹杂在风里的黄沙。

他愉快地躺在高热的火红的岩石上。

想起上一次他好不容易攀了上来就因为被风吹倒所以摔下岩石死掉。

温暖的血涌出来浸润在温暖的沙漠上，他眼睛渐渐模糊的时候想，好像在母体中一样。

他喜欢这次这个号。而且总算熬过了初级，所以不能就这样死掉。

 

从来没站在过这么高的地方即使在现实中也一样。他不禁想做一件高中生才会做的蠢事。

毕竟现实中他也不是很大，刚刚才大学毕业不是么。

I’m king of the world！

他扯开嗓子朝着天空大喊，然后哈哈哈地笑倒在岩石上。

他刚刚巧妙地通过岩石的分布灵巧的跳跃兵不血刃地歼灭了一群开着机车风驰电掣的汽油城的家伙。

结果往下看的时候看到那个男人在远远的地面上朝他挥着手，他的脸刷地一下红了。

就做了这么一件蠢事结果还被人看见了。

他希望这个人不是像之前的那些人那样要做掉他。

那个男人还在朝他挥着手，盯着他时间久了之后看清他的脸上笑眯眯的，隐约在说着，下来。

他连耳朵上都在发着热，羞赧的血液冲到眼前。

他顺着倾斜的岩石好像坐在滑梯上一样地滑下去，他身上的罩袍被风温柔地托着飞起来，好像翅膀一样。

 

他小心翼翼地打量着他。

这个人穿的和这个世界的其他人比较相似，就好像住在岩石通道上的那些机车战士一样，皮夹克，裤子扎进皮战靴里，衣袖上扎了可以放武器的皮带，肘上膝盖上绑上耐磨的护铁，腰带上有锡水壶，枪袋里有枪，停在他旁边的福特车里有各种各样的补给。真让人羡慕。

但他的脸上戴着一个紧紧贴着脸部的面具，铁做的，快要插到他的眼睛里，这让他不能作出任何表情。Joe看着都觉得疼。

好像是只有牢狱之人才戴的面具。

好遗憾。他抚摸着那几道铁柱和铁柱后面那双丰满的嘴唇，如果这双嘴唇能活动的话就好了。

疼吗？他孩子气地问道。

那个男人突然动了。但是只能小幅度地开口，这让他的声音听起来嗡嗡的，

他说，你叫什么名字。

普通的乔。

他问他，你叫什么名字呢？

MAX。

MAX，是最大值的意思吗？

不，我家的狗叫MAX。他快乐地笑了起来，笑得那么甜，脸上的肉贴着铁条挤出来。

他点开男人脑袋旁边的背景设定资料阅读起来，

公路巡护员啊，是个公务员吧？

真抱歉，对你的女儿和族人。

他真诚地感伤着，对他说。

这只是设定啊，又不是真的。

男人依旧快活地说。

但眼神定定地望着他，

他撩开了一点他的帽子，端详着他的样子。

他能从男人灰绿色的眼珠里模模糊糊地看到自己小小的半边脸。

原来是你。他笑了起来。

怎么了？他想不起来哪里遇见过这个男人。

你刚才在上面干什么啊？

呃，他的脸色又刷地红了起来。上面的……风景很漂亮。

男人没有说话，只是看着他笑着。

那双眼睛，一直在看着他。

对了，他问，为什么这个世界的设定是这样？

因为上一个版本里，参与初级设定的是一个团队，他们是管理员和最初的玩家。大家熬了几十个通宵，轮流值班，最后生成那天，大家已经忍不住了先庆祝了一番，买了许多许多香槟。大家都喝醉了，最后生成上线的任务交给最后一个值班的人。可是那个人喝多了免费香槟，一直在憋着尿，结果这个游戏是生成时的意识会影响设定的。所以初始版本的整个世界，一直都在下雨。你能想象吗？

不能。这个世界没有雨这个矢量。

是一片汪洋。巨浪有十层楼那么高。水席卷了一切，冲刷了一切。里面的人好像瞬移去了一个整个表面都是水的星球一样。

就是因为初始版本让人印象深刻，后来再加载的版本都规避了雨这个选项。

结果又过犹不及了，所以生成了现在的版本，所以现在，这里是这样一片干旱的样子。

他在想，骗人。没听说过生成时管理员的意识能够影响设定的。

 

我们一起走吧，男人说。

组团吗？他耸耸肩，也无不可。虽然以前曾经进入过组织但他从不喜欢乍呼呼地一哄而起。

遗憾的是几乎每个组织都是这样的。所有成员必须听从公会老大的命令。

这个男人看着不像那些蠢货。而且自己的战斗力有点……他不知道该怎么同男人说他很可能是个累赘。

但如果只有他一个人的话恐怕没法活着走出沙漠。

他摸着下巴想着。

但是……为什么？

你这个样子，男人指着他奇特的服装，不需要同伴吗？你要去哪里啊？

他弯起来的眼睛里生长着一朵一朵善意的嘲讽的微笑。

我要去传说中绿洲，我的任务是找到绿洲。

男人有一瞬间的迟疑。

我知道那个地方。那地方在西方堡垒。

什么？他愣住了。那个盖在高高的地方的洞窟？那一群群的半衰期的苍白战士聚居的地方，那插满了长矛和骷髅的战车，还有华丽的重金属设定。

他没走到那里恐怕已经被灭掉几百次了。

他心里那模模糊糊生起的阴霾好像冬夜平静无波的海面上升起的浓雾。

我要去传说中的沉寂平原喔，传说中那里有真的植物有活生生的动物有很多很多不愁用光的水还有没有黄沙的土地。

那男人仿佛想起什么来似的，低着头笑着，带着怀念的语气，又回过头来跟他说，但是要去沉寂平原必须先歼灭了西方堡垒，怎么样，我和你结伴，你去了绿洲，我去了沉寂平原，我可以当个导游喔！

那，那绿洲怎么办？你要灭掉整个西方堡垒，那绿洲怎么办？

虽然说war boy是蛮可恶的仗着自己有水一路上横行霸道眼前的活物无论是人还是蜥蜴都被他们抓住弄死或者弄回去当补给。之前有几次都是死在他们手上可是歼灭别人的家园这样的事，就算武力值足够也做不出来。

男人好像很吃惊似的地抬起眼睛注视了他一会，然后笑了起来。

那到时候我们就一起去沉寂平原啊。那里比绿洲还要好。

他歪着脑袋想了一想。

好吧。他伸出手，和男人的手握在一起。

他们一起上路，寻找汽油，补给，水，金币。

金币是最无用的东西，交易的话是价值最低的水平。不过男人说你的级别也太低了还是捡一点升下级吧。

他气得脸色通红手砸在手柄上关掉了对话框不理他。

 

那个下午他保存了游戏急匆匆地赶去研究室。

被突然篡改的任务，突然出现的盟友，他坐着发呆，完全没听到cobb在说什么。

窗外是树叶明亮的沙沙声，绿色的风穿行而过之后吹拂起他满头曲卷的头发。

休息的时候他活动着胳膊肩背，撑开的衣服发出纤维延展变形的细小的声音。

借用了大学的研究室，午后太安静了。

在真实的世界中他也在一个任务里，盗梦的任务。

刚刚大学毕业便被自己的学长迫不及待地拉来了巴黎，参与到这个任务中。

脑袋里回想着坐进男人的车里跟着他一起走过单调的沙漠。在意识中的好几小时过去后，窗外还是如出一辙的黄沙，他慢慢地睡了过去。

睁开眼睛的时候天空的颜色渐渐地从深蓝色变浅，突然间的，清晨的白色的光就像墨水洇染在玻璃水杯里一样，条状的曲线的线性的面性的，一下子在天地间晕染开了，车窗玻璃上浸染着清晨的冰冷的光，他回过头，男人灰绿色的眼睛注视着他直乐，他的脑袋仿佛一下被清空了。

那破晓的一瞬间在电脑上仅仅停留片刻，不一会儿嚣热的浅黄色的雾霭便升上高空，太阳的白光透过云翳射下来。

然后他才愣愣地擦擦流出的口水。

 


	2. chapter 2

你脸上那个……是装饰吗？

他指了指男人脸上的面具，不难受吗？

一路上他已经看到好几次了，男人嘶嘶地调整着自己的脖子，拉扯着颈后的粗铁链。

难受啊，所以得找到宝物才行。

嗯？隐藏的宝物吗？

是啊，得找到削铁如泥匕首，否则割不开。

他看着男人的侧脸在摇开的车窗玻璃透进来的逆光中金色的毛发耸动的样子，心脏突然间不受控制地胀起来，轻飘飘地悬了上来在他的胸腔里晃荡晃荡地撕扯般地跳动。

想要马上就找到宝物想要马上就割开男人的面具看看他的脸。

 

Furiosa和她的车队将他们团团围住的时候他只能一直往后退着，身后戳到坚硬凸起的岩石之后靠在了那里，高热的石头贴着他的心脏扑扑跳动，他的眼睛只望着男人而男人只专注地和她对视。

furiosa……男人喃喃地说。

谁？

光头的女将军以及她身后长发的女武官们，几辆机车和一台大型的war rig运输车，那台车本身就是作战武器。

她们的武力值都高得吓人。

他率先接近了他！

Max找到了他，

他应该是我们的！

她们的对话框密密麻麻地弹出来，将他的询问都挤到下一屏去了。

Max这不符合约定。

max皱着眉头。

他们说的他，是指自己吗？他疑惑地看着那个男人，想不起来什么时候招惹过他们。

喂喂，他是我的了。那男人突然走近把手搭到他的肩膀上来，亲热地拍了拍。

手停留在他心脏的位置上。

好像要沸腾一样的血液和好像要凝固一样的心脏在他的胸腔里撕扯着，

他看着屏幕前对峙的情景不知道为什么心沉到了连胃里都不舒服的感觉。

max，你违反了规则，

max……

max突然拔出枪来朝他们每个人站着的地面一枪一个地开了枪。

瞄准的准确射击的速度移动的迅速他从来都没在第二个人身上看到过。

还有从拔枪射击到收回的动作一气呵成。

这个男人究竟是这个世界的谁啊。

子弹打在他们每个人的面前激起一星半点松散的黄沙飞扬到他们的脚背上。那种CG模拟感相当真实。

他转过头看着咫尺之间的男人的侧脸，尖利的铁条上反射着无情的白光，越是拉近距离越无法看清的感觉。

他们都不说话了，然后各自上了车。

max，我们不会放弃的。

从高高的车窗边缘一路俯视着回望着他们的furiosa，涂抹成黑色的额头下面睁大透明到好像无机质一样的蓝眼睛，望着他的时候好像一只优美的黑豹耽耽地梭巡着猎物，鼻息咻咻地蓄势待发。

他们目送着furiosa的远去。

掉落了宝物哦。男人突然从地上捡起一把刚才别在那个连头发都是白金色的女孩子身上的精细的小匕首。

你真是我的幸运骰，男人笑眯眯地说。

将他想要问的话噎在嘴里。

 

那个男人背对着他锯掉面具的时候，他看到他低下去的头，显露出来的脖子，他抚摸着脊椎背后的印记。

528

这个男人等级竟然是5。只有去过那个绿洲的人才能变成5，男人没有骗他。

他自己看不到，但他能够摸到自己脊椎突出的地方烙印着的那个等级，摸到第一个数字就没有兴趣再摸索下去。

他帮着男人锯掉了那支面具。

 

锯掉之后那个男人显露出金狮一般的相貌，绿色的眼睛，肮脏的紧贴着头皮的头发，还有两颊和下巴上冉冉的金色毛发。

他抚摸着他的两颊，好奇地抚摸着，用嘴唇去试着，那里竟然没有像他那样从帽子上包覆下来片片层叠的浅浅的鳞般的鳞甲，而是柔软的。

你的武器是什么啊？

男人笑眯眯地问。

呃，他有点不好意思，在这个世界中他忙着收集水和食物所以到现在也没有收集到武器。

那么这把匕首给你吧。

男人毫不在乎地递过来。

他迟疑着不能伸手，但那把匕首已经叮一声进入了他的武器库。

他感到后背脊椎的地方一阵灼热，摸了摸自己的值，好像确实是增加了。

这把匕首是一把可以增加武力值的隐藏武器呢，他想，男人才是他的幸运骰吧。furiosa好像很厉害啊，你认识她吗？

那家伙是只母豹！超级狠的，真宁愿不认识啊。

那男人故意地叹了口气地摸着脑袋。

你和她是什么关系？想问但是没有把这句话发送出去。

 

他记下了max的IP地址。

退出游戏以后他合上游戏本，打开平日工作用的本子，装了反潜盗装置并且可以和国防部的遥感卫星联接起来。

查了IP之后他惊奇地发现对方很可能和他就处在同一座城市里。

不是说巴黎不是个大城市可是真的很巧，巧得令他感到头皮发麻。

不会有人也在查他的IP吧，他们这次的任务是cobb向行里的老人推荐他拍着胸脯带他入行的，不能容许有错误。

虽然有自信自己的这套反潜盗系统比国防部还要更先进，IP不会被轻易查出来。

攥着写着那一带地址的纸条，他穿行过成排的有年头的旧住宅楼，那些统一的日落的颜色和冬暖夏凉的水泥建筑，他叹了口气，松了松领带，坐在了街心花园上。

花园的尽头是一间酒店，那是IP地址具体指向的地方，那个像花团一样的酒店每一间向阳的房间黑色的铁架上都种着鲜红欲滴的天竺葵，每一个窗户上都张开红色的遮阳蓬，那种好像血一样严重到看不见细节的红色将他的眼睛烧痛，好像太长时间注视着屏幕里的夕阳一样。

如果那个人用的是酒店的网络的话那么很难确定特定的人啊。

迈着方步的鸽子在他的脚边温柔地咕咕叫着，小小的头颅一伸一伸地啄食着撒到地上的鸟食，他将手指埋进那相对于人体来说高热的羽毛中去，那一片一片微小的绒好像是从他的手指上钻出来一样痒痒地覆盖着他。

突然间被惊动纷纷地飞起来滑稽地四散开去的鸽子，在他的眼睛里留下掠过云影的翅膀的剪影。

光顾着看鸽子飞走的身影，当他重新低头，眼前已经被放大的衬衫的花色塞满，一股冲力将他掼倒在石阶旁边。

唉呀唉呀没摔伤吧，抱歉啊真对不起。

耳边响起的是英国口音的英语。

他愣了愣。

那对从酒店的旋转门中一起拉着手冲出来撞倒他的男女，看着不太相配的样子，女孩子非常美丽，穿着紫色的贴身的考究的衣裙，脚上穿着细高跟鞋竟然可以笃笃地飞快跑着。

她笑着跟他用法语说着抱歉，将他扶起来，然后又忍不住快乐地向着旁边的男人嘻嘻哈哈地笑着。

他转过头看着那个男人，却微微地发了愣，那衬衫上缭乱到看不清细节的花纹退开后，他灰绿色的眼睛弯着带着笑注视着他。

密密匝匝的胡须在阳光下好像伊阿宋的金色羊毛卷，不时用手去挠着。

他的心上也痒痒的好像轻轻拨动的琴弦。

他摇了摇头用纯正的法语说着没事，打量着他们的时候却发现男人也打量着自己。

他不自在地捋捋自己卷曲的头发，它们总是孩子气地覆盖着自己的前额脖子两颊，额发掉进眼睛里的时候显得那样稚气。

就好像miles一开始打量着自己，眼睛里带着的那种善意的嘲讽的微笑一般，

哦miles也是英国人。喜欢嘲讽喜欢自黑的英国人。

还是自己女孩子般的蝴蝶领结？他讨厌建筑系五年级学生的这套制服，显得自己更加孩子气，再升上研究生之后他就可以将领结换成黑领带了。

移开了目光之后拍了拍他的肩膀用歪歪扭扭的法语说了声“日安”的男人露出歪歪扭扭的牙齿和笑容。

继续挽着手亲密地歪歪扭扭地一起走远的恋人，英语在嘈嘈切切的人声中清晰地钻进他的鼓膜。

你可真是大胆，竟然就这样走进地下赌场。

还没够你大胆呢伊姆斯，没想到在那种情况下见到我吧，轻易地就被我挖了出来，被你的仇家查出来可怎么办呢？

看来是一对欢喜冤家。

他最后在那里一直坐到斜阳西下，被傍晚的风将树叶刮得哗啦哗啦乱响的声音惊醒了过来，把手伸进口袋里将那张贴着口袋内侧的纸条再深深地按进去，才从已经变得冰冷沁凉的青石阶板上站起来，回了公寓。

 

重新进入游戏之后他发现他和男人躲在岩石背后，静静等待着猎物上钩。

什么装备都齐全的男人，从手上取下那好像编织手链一般的饰物，拆下来之后是一段3米长的伞绳。

我自己编的哦，男人得意地说。

他们就这样用这段伞绳做了绊绳灭了一队追上来的汽油城的摇桿车。

然后现在又用这段伞绳做成陷阱捕捉蜥蜴。

没有天敌所以胖到走都走不动啊，肥肥嫩嫩很好吃的。

那男人好像回味无穷那样咂咂嘴。

他恶心得扭过头去。

男人车上有一点珍贵的母乳但是关键时刻要用来提升血条的不能随便吃存粮，所以他们吃的也还是仙人掌的块茎，男人嚷嚷着要吃肉所以去捕捉蜥蜴吃。

现在他们躲在岩石后面等着猎物上钩，然后男人将手臂弯过来搂着他，几乎整个人覆在他上面，手掌攥紧他单薄地凸起来撑着衣服的肩膀。

你是住在哪里的啊，我说真实的你。

他含含糊糊地问。

如果是行家的话听到这样的问话应该马上就会警觉起来吧，也许以后都不会看到这个IP这个人了。

嗯？男人却没有丝毫异样地盯着陷阱，殊——来了。

他不禁紧张得双手颤抖起来。

不过确实是胖，一下就捕捉到了好几只。用匕首刺进鳞甲里把整张皮翻转过来剥掉，男人那段伞绳系扣子的地方还藏着一枚打火石，将枯萎的木头点燃之后他们烤着那肥得滴油的肉来吃。

脂肪滴在焦炭上吱吱地冒起油花，香得不得了的气味令他不禁饥肠辘辘，其实肉不好吃很韧又很刺口，但和男人一起愉快地笑着他还是大口的吃下去了。

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 天竺葵来自博物君的科普 http://weibo.com/1195054531/CpnrmvYwN?from=page_1002061195054531_profile&wvr=6&mod=weibotime&type=comment#_rnd1436583149538


	3. chapter 3

cobb上午心不在焉地说他的未婚妻要来，然后顿了一下又改口说不不不是我们这次的研究主管mallorian miles今天要来她是miles教授的女儿哦呵呵呵。

他翻了翻白眼，心想你最后一年从加州逃学伪造了毕业证书跑到巴黎读研究生的事我又不是不知道，整个年级都传遍了好吗，你facebook上面的状态改成“交往中”还有你傻乎乎的“这是埃菲尔铁塔喔我是king of the world<3”大脸仰天45度自拍照的截图现在还在我们母校论坛的学生公告板上。

但当mal出现在他眼前的时候，他还是吃惊得张大了口。

是那天在赌场门外见到的那个女孩子。

咦，我好像见过你。

mal双眼发亮，走上前来和他握手，并且马上就把他抱在怀里揉了揉头发。

他慌得几乎砸了水杯，脸上好像被氤氲的香气拂过一般带了一丝痕痒，mal蓝的发亮的眼睛和精致的红唇在他耳边，他刷地一下脸红了。

cobb望着mal的眼神充满了深情，他金色的头发在阳光下好像和他咧开来的嘴一样傻笑着。

他没法告诉cobb他见过他的未婚妻和其他男人快乐地在一起。

典型的家教良好的巴黎小姐，将从美国来的愣头小子迷得昏头转向，学也不上从加州跑了过来在锲而不舍地求得miles同意后马上就扛着她背着她跑去蒙田大街买了订婚戒指。

而且还同时和秘密的情人维持着关系。

Arthur没有办法讨厌她，马上就自来熟的mal好像姐姐一样关切地拉着他照顾着他。

为什么会来干这一行啊？

他问她。

这样耀眼的女孩子应该是众星捧月般被大家宠着，想要什么也可以得到。

因为梦是很珍贵的东西啊，有些宝藏，对拥有的人来说不值一提，但对其他没有的人来说却很珍贵，梦是一种宝藏，或奇诡或绚丽或悲伤或幸福，但正在拥有他的人却往往对他毫无意识，我很想要把对别人没用的宝藏收集起来。现在我们通过科技真的可以做到了。

她没有说错。她的梦华丽优美得简直让人落泪。圣光普照下白色的大教堂，管风琴和鸣起来的时候鹤群远远地飞过天际，虽然穿着白袍的僧侣在教堂脚下鞭打着忏悔着的受苦景象令他咂舌，但白袍高高飘起一边沐浴着圣水一边吟唱着诗歌却令人感到汩汩流淌着的令双膝发软喉咙哽咽连心脏也快要麻痹的神圣。

路上遇到那群运送补给的war boy完全是意外。

max叫他帮忙驾驶，然后自己爬出车外对抗他们的长矛他们的骷髅炸弹。

在他厮杀的时候Joe锁紧车门，一直在开着一直只知道望着前方不敢停手地开着，那一瞬间那个万籁俱寂的瞬间心脏好像擂擂的战鼓那样敲响着血液在身体里面哗哗的流着。

然后好像一切都凝结了一样。

他看到max被他们拖下车去压着他然后又用那个铁的口套往他的脸上套用锁链一圈圈缠着他的脖子。

他眼前一刹那间全部景象红了起来，好像他眼前的太阳在滴血一样。

他掉转车头开过去冲散了那群抓着他的人，然后跑了出来去给他解掉枷锁。

旁边的汽油城的增援车上战士从高高的摇桿上几乎垂直地摇下来，抓住他然后一下将他扯了起来。

max的对话框一个接一个地闪出来，Joe！Joe！

他用重力让自己沉下去的时候如潮水般的苍白的人群涌过来拉住了他扯住了他。

他在不停地前进、旋转、踢腿，前进旋转踢腿前进旋转踢腿，画面看上去是那么滑稽。

他的手指好像快要灼烧起火那样连击着手柄，他觉得手柄和键盘快要被他敲坏了。

可是人群一点都没有减少。

他摔下来的时候长矛一下就戳穿了他的肺。

他觉得自己像是一只穿洞残破的风箱一样嘶嘶地漏着气。

快被按进流沙之中的max一下从沙下跃起来，好像怒号的金狮。

他觉得身下的沙漠是那么温暖，这温暖好像血一样的蔓延着。仰躺在上面的时候，眼睛一直望着蓝得好像水彩画一样的天空，好像能看见淙淙的流水和抽出柔软的枝芽的绿树，天是那么的蓝，轻轻流过的云好像有生命的羊群一样。如果光从这个角度去看，就会忘记自己身处的是一无所有的沙漠。

最后看到的景象是那个男人焦急的眼神，对话框一个接一个的弹出来。

他以为自己这次终于死了。

他盖上电脑，揉了揉手腕，短暂地闭上眼睛。

眼前仍然流淌着淡漠的黑色和金色的光，七彩的像极光那样从闭上的眼帘前面闪过。

他起身去斟了一杯冰冷的凉水，慢慢啜着，

冰冷的细小的水流冲刷着他发红发烫的手指。

今天不能迟到，

新的队员要加入他们的队伍。

他去和cobb和mal会合，没想到他们三个人呆呆地等了新队员1个小时。

那个新队员迟到了。

一个小时之后才急匆匆地跑来的人，是那个上次和mal一起出现在赌场门口的人。

脚步杂乱无章，听上去是很散乱的人。

他不知道该不该告诉cobb，mal曾经和那个人一起有过亲密的举动。

“伊姆斯先生，这位是cobb的小学弟Arthur，这位是伊姆斯先生。”

“亲爱的，叫我伊姆斯就好了啊。”

然后他们说着这个人太难找了还是mal把他从赌场里挖了出来。

还开了玩笑说那个酒店的地下赌场里从来没有进来过一个这么明艳照人一看就不属于那里的贵妇人。

赌徒们都停下了手中的举动朝着她吹口哨，

害得伊姆斯推掉面前的牌拉着她冲出了赌场。

原来真的是朋友，cobb开着玩笑朝mal撒着娇表示吃醋。

“本来我是赢着的啊。”伊姆斯耸耸肩，一边却凑过去目不转睛地盯着他的脸看一边说。

“这个孩子不大爱笑”，mal亲亲热热地扶着他的肩膀。

但是他无暇顾及。

他刚刚在那个世界死了。

被一群凶悍的野狗戳穿了肺，血流得一地都是。

在现实的世界中却好好地呼吸着，不过是肺部的一舒一张，温柔的风掠过窗外的密林后又撩起他潮湿发痒的发根，哗哗作响的声音是那么安谧，柔软的枝叶密密匝匝地将太阳的光斑投在他们的桌子上，空气中满满是泥土和绿叶清刚的气息。

他不太喜欢不遵守规矩的人，所以没有接上打招呼的话。

却默默地倔强地迎上了男人好奇和打量的眼光。

 


	4. chapter 4

回到宿舍里他犹豫地抚摸着笔电的金属盖面。他不太舍得自己的ID，这次这么顺利，然而还是死掉了。

他再次打开电脑，准备卸载游戏。

他不准备再用一个新的ID玩下去了。

没想到自己还在。

那个男人的血条少了一半。他将自己的一半血条给了他。

延迟的画面好像流水那样从他的视网膜前唰唰地掠过。

从他昏睡过去开始。

将车上全部的炸弹拉开保险栓后堆在一起以一种自杀死士般的方式冲进对方的车队里，最后关头跳车逃走的男人躲过那一阵高热的爆炸后扛着他跑到最近的一辆被挑落了翻了车的皮卡里狂奔。

那个男人将柔软的导管接入自己锁骨下面。

导管连着那男人自己的静脉。

他的肺被戳破了，男人将金叶洒在他的头上。

那种治愈值100%的金叶，又是男人带在身上的一个宝贵收藏。

然后他发现自己的肺部有些异样，男人粘贴了一副鱼鳃在他的伤口上。

一副机械的金属鱼鳃。

第一口气压进他的肺里的时候，他剧烈地呛咳起来，

当他还不能自己呼吸的时候，男人咬着他的嘴唇，每十秒朝他的嘴里吹气

就这样整整一晚。

对话框不断增长，一直复制粘贴着同一句话，

记得呼吸。

他觉得自己的嘴唇都肿起来了。

被一个男人救活过来而且被一个男人咬着嘴唇吹气。

那个男人丰厚的艳红色的嘴唇按着他苍白薄凉的嘴唇。

尽管唇线边缘是一颗一颗微小的四边形的像素。

他头昏脑涨地想是不是早该换一副高配置的笔记本，超高分辨率的，

因为他是近视所以他看太高的分辨率看久了会头痛。

但是他想看清楚那个男人的嘴唇。

还有他耸动着的下巴和脸颊两边那些粗犷的毛茸茸的金色毛发，在太阳下面透明到几乎看不见的程度。

 

他的血条现在和男人的一样，他的体内流淌着男人的血。他的体力值恢复之后，他们继续上路。

他兴致盎然地往后望，只能看到一半鱼鳃。

转到另一边望也一样。

男人很满意地看着他。眯起来的眼睛带着微笑。

他也笑了。

他一笑男人就喜欢用手指去戳他的脸。他不知道自己的脸上有什么

男人说，是酒窝。浅浅的凹下去的细纹。

他嘶地吸一口气，颈后那金属的细小支撑就噗啦噗啦地旋开了，一个个精细的金属关节慢慢地撑开，好像硅胶一样透明的鱼泡，却又是更为柔软更有延展性的皮质物料，像鸽子的翅膀一样地被打开了。

阳光可以从透明的鱼泡中透出来。

随着他呼气的声音那像风琴像翅膀一样的柔滑透明的物料将气压进他的肺里。

然后精细的支撑旋转收进槽道里去，风箱收紧，压缩成一个小小的背囊，背在他的脖子后面。

 

这是机械城最顶级的工匠尤瑟夫造的东西。

男人满意的抚摸着他第二层腮，这样对他说。

那是谁？机械城是什么地方？

是一个很梦幻的地方哟。那个手艺人擅长做出精巧的动物。

他的帐篷里，用精巧的金属做的机械鸟、兔子、走兽，光感控制的身体在接收到第一道曙光的照射之后会咯吱咯吱的自己开始转动起来，迈着金属的四肢，伸展着白色的铮亮的金属羽毛，扑棱扑棱地开始飞起来，在帐篷中走动，像一曲遥远的牧歌。

到了暮色四合的时候，他们缓慢地爬行回到帐篷里，就像断了电的玩具一样，自己坐好收好，安静地躺在那里。

好有趣啊。

是很有趣。

这个地方还在吗？

还在哟，他是我的朋友哟。

你见过这个游戏里所有的人吗？

当然没有。我以前就没见过你。不过我加入这个游戏很早，所以认识很多初始玩家。对了，以前有个人，在初始设定的那个洪水世界里玩航海，也像你一样站到船头迎着风傻乎乎地喊I’m king of the world呢。

谁傻乎乎啦！我不过就是……那时候……有点激动。

哈哈好啦看来金属肺很管用哦，中气十足嘛。

我想去……看看这个地方，全是机械动物的马戏团。

可以去哟。我们一起去吧。

嗯。等找到绿洲之后。

不知道为什么突然沉默下来的男人，在夕阳中那样地朝他心痛地笑着，

然后回过头，静静地说着，好。

他不知道为什么眼睛就热了起来，一定会找到绿洲的啊。

保存好游戏关掉笔电的时候不知道为什么他有些难过。

好像其他人都知道什么就他一个人一无所知的样子，

那个男人的样子他也不想再次看到。

 

伊姆斯这个人像个顽皮的小孩，胡言乱语却总是给他们带来新的方向。

他肯定不喜欢自己，因为他总是将自己提的建议否定掉。

让他觉得他是故意的，所以这可以说是讨厌吧，毫不顾忌地打量着他的眼神有着满满的不屑与嘲笑。

在现实的世界中不能像游戏那样喜欢就结盟，不喜欢就脱团，讨厌就来战，

这个团队里也必须由领导来说了算，他只是新人。

所以他想难怪谁都想当组织里的老大。

所以难怪他一个人走。

好在在那个世界里max和他一起。

 


	5. chapter 5

第一次试跑却并不成功。

大学里自愿来协助研究给他们进行试跑实验的志愿者是曾经参加过阿尔及利亚战争的老兵，在那个投射们全部经过军事化武装过的头脑里，为了确保让他们三个安全退出，担当前哨的他字面意义上地被潮水般的好像war boy一样好战的的人群活活地刺死分尸。

醒来的刹那他根本来不及移动就倒在地上涕泪横流地吐了起来，好像要把心肝脾肺都活活吐出来的感觉。

静脉上仍然吊着pasiv的注射器。

少有地严词厉色地斥责mal不该轻率地挑选实验者的cobb，帮他把针头拔去，收拾好器具，把实验者安顿好。

竟然没有还嘴一直抱住他的mal，被他的呕吐物濡湿着衣裙却还在说着对不起，一边顺着他的背一边按揉着他好像针刺一般发烫的太阳穴。

伊姆斯一直站在窗前，从余光看过去他觉得他一直抱着手臂在看他，胃里烧心，心脏的地方烫得好像在灼烧一样。

终于平静下来的时候他慢慢地喝着水抬起头来，那个男人真的在看着他。一直都没有旁顾地看着他。

皱着眉头若有所思带着谴责意味地看着他。

他走到窗前站着，看着窗外那没有受任何影响如常翠绿的枝叶，没有风的时候静静地一片叠着一片好像被好好地画在油画上一样，每一片是一个小小的太阳的光晕，橘红色的圆弧形的叶片边缘包围着透明的嫩绿的心。

好像用金属鱼鳃压进第一口新鲜空气一样的重生般的透明感。

不是在玩过家家哦。

那个男人又是用这种善意的嘲讽的语气对着他微笑着。

他皱了皱眉头，对他说我会尽快习惯的我一定能够做好前哨这个角色伊姆斯先生你不必担心。

突然间整个身体僵硬起来的男人，却在一瞬间闪过慌张的神色。

不，我不是那个意思。就是……

他抬起手挠了挠头。

提醒你……先照顾好自己……

他的眼睛却一下子睁大了。

你的手环，他愣愣地看着，在能开口之前就反射性地一下伸手紧紧箍住了那个人露出来的手腕。

那个人有点吃惊地望着他，

不太礼貌。即使对最亲密的人也不太礼貌

何况是不太对付的队友。

啊，那男人无所谓地笑了笑，耸耸肩，这个吗，是个应急的求生绳。

没想到是一样的款式，墨绿色的伞绳，一模一样的扣子，扣子本身是个打火石，塑料槽里还插着小小的刀片。

请问……他第一次向男人含含糊糊地客气地问着，在哪里买的？

男人沉默了一会，将腕绳朝手腕上甩了甩，我自己编的。

我曾经参过军，退伍时用我的伞包上的伞绳自己编的，我曾经用它从黑鹰上降落到阿富汗和索马里。

他沉默了起来。

空气好像被凝固剂定住一样，在他们之间静止了下来。

我见过别人戴着，一模一样的。他最后镇定下来说，手指着塑料盖上WE牌子的刀刻。

他转过身去，拿起水杯抿着水，示意谈话的结束，将心里升腾起的那股好像要将血液凝固一般的失望和心悸冲刷下胃里去。

他才不相信他呢，这肯定是有发售的。他在另一个人的手上看过一模一样的。

尽管那是个虚拟的人。

男人却停住了，微微张着嘴，用从没有过的眼光打量着自己，

好像六月晴空下的海，清澄而深绿，海面凝结起好像停滞般的雾和云，

让他一阵一阵地心跳和口干，敏感的皮肤下血液哗哗地冲刷着，捶打着他的鼓膜。

他自己充满迷惑和茫然的样子落在那片海面中央，

原来是你。

男人微笑起来，愉快满满地堆在眼里，海面掀起了优美的风浪，映照着明亮而凝滞的天空。

隐隐的事实就落在他的喉咙里，未能成形的那一个想法好像最狡猾的蜥蜴只来得及摸到一瓣光滑的鳞片。

他擅长的资料收集他擅长的分析他擅长的推理他擅长的理论他赖以生存的对危险直觉般的趋避和小心求证大胆行动的原则，

这是谨慎的他为什么用一个骰子作为图腾的原因。

是……你……

他一直在寻找的结果根本很明显。

他动了动嘴唇，手足无措地僵硬着。

那个男人，微笑着凑了过来，带着骆驼烟味和热带的异国的香水气息打在他脸上，

还以为游戏里面那么迷糊的人现实里也是个小迷糊哩。

他就这样亲了亲他的脸颊。

在cobb和mal面前。

黏糊糊的柔软的肌肉组织迅速地在他的颊边粘了一下又迅速离开。热乎乎的感觉好像一阵沙漠上的风拂过一样。

他躺在床上睡不着，明明脑子里嚣嚣地叫着疲倦可是意识清醒。

爱上一个虚拟人物，这种事情从没有发生过。

网络那边的单相思反正心照不宣好了。在点线组成的天地间他温柔地触碰着那些晶莹的规则地闪着淡白荧光的端点。

然而这个人出现在自己的现实生活中。已经率先爱上了他的虚拟身份的他不知所措。

他没有再打开游戏本。

他模模糊糊地听着有人喊着他，Arthur，Arthur地喊着他，

伊姆斯急匆匆地抓住他的手，张着嘴，那惴惴不安的眼神如果是给他的就好了。

你怎么不上线了？

他放开了他的手，然后才靠近他温柔地对他说话

……很忙。他含糊地说。

我一直在等你。你是我的盟友我们不一起走完可不行。

他望着他，内心那股隐隐的焦躁好像海上升腾起的雾气，模糊了他的眼睛看不清楚。

今晚上线好吗？

Arthur，好吗？

他很想摇头，如果我再和你在一起我就会太过喜欢你了。你不会想要的因为我也不想要这样。

他点了点头。

Max看到Joe的时候开心地抱着他，对着他的耳廓说话。他竟然强行暂停了这个世界的进程，就是为了等他。

世界好像被他放入一个安详而温暖的茧中。

Joe有点疑惑地问你还可以和别人组团啊不是吗，为什么非要我不可？

你这样强大而美丽谁都会很喜欢做你的队友的。

这句话他打在对话框里，然后按了取消。

max静了下来，然后说我确实也和别人组过团。其实也不是组团我保护一个小孩长大。

……但最终没能保护好她。所以你看到的我的背景设定故事是那样。

他剪切了一段记忆传送给他。

他们相对无言地望着，自己的影子落在对方的眼里。

他最后还是点了接收。

那个孩子从小和他一起生活在深深的令人绝望的牢穴里。那个世界是初始设定的第三个城，后来被一个天生具有领袖气质的玩家以超高效的组织方式短时间内将这群乌合之众捏合成为一支军队并一举攻破。据说那个动物拟态是蝙蝠的玩家后来开了新的副本徜徉在另一个世界中去了。

但这段记忆发生在之前，暴动的时候那个男人举着那个孩子让他逃生，宁愿自己永远堕落在里面。

奇怪地穿着和他一样的层层纱衣的孩子，爬上那些危险的阶梯的时候井里空旷的风吹起她层层的头巾，露出蓝色的眼睛和柔软的嘴唇，那蓝色好像无机体一样毫无杂质。

和他没有一点相像。

他讨厌他看那个孩子的眼神他讨厌他到哪里都直接抱着她走动他讨厌他高高地将她举起来好像珍贵的宝贝一样。

他的眼睛模糊一片，水滴落在手上和键盘上。

那孩子动着嘴唇对他说和我一起走。

他没有。但最终孩子掉了下去，摔断了一只手臂。

她从游戏中退了出去。

没过多久在这一次设定中furiosa短短时间崛起成为公会老大，戴着一支机械胳膊的她团结起了沼泽那边的女机车战士、长发军团甚至是原本只为提供母乳而存在的哺乳族等等几乎所有游戏中性别为女性的玩家。

他一个键一个键地敲着，他的话一个字一个字地蹦出来，你也许应该和她一起走的。

我后来想也是。所以现在无论如何我都要走完。

我想放弃了。他犹豫再三，点了发送键。

工作忙起来了，我不想再玩下去了。

他孩子气地伸着袖子胡乱地揩着脸。

……是不是因为不好意思啊，我上次一时没忍住我向你道歉。Max抓着脑袋，无意识地揪着脑袋上短短的脏兮兮的头发。

那就是个打招呼的吻。

他的心沉了下去。

我们继续走吧我会和你走完。他最后这样说。

TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 伞绳这一段，来自于病友 @off the sky 的科普http://weibo.com/1764230800/Cp5EJfOFu?from=page_1005051764230800_profile&wvr=6&mod=weibotime&type=comment 也是让我得到灵感继续写下去的梗。
> 
> 我就一厢情愿地把降落到那些地方执勤的当作是空军了（其实是特种部队）！然后我搜了网页，自从发现英军也向美国订购黑鹰后就再也不用纠结国籍了(￣▽￣)


	6. chapter 6

在现实中他和伊姆斯斗气，而伊姆斯逗他，笑眯眯地玩弄着他卷曲得怎么也直不起来的黑发。

看到他练习拳击嘲笑他看到他练习射击嘲笑他看到他规规整整地在本子上记笔记嘲笑他。

然后插一只手进来说我教你。

但是这个曾经参过军的男人确实是什么都会，射击的时候他把着他的手头搁在他的肩膀上嘴唇在他耳廓上擦着，

拿，开枪就是这样的咯。死比想象中容易。

他从耳廓到脸颊到脖子通红，他知道他在嘲笑他今天在梦境中又蠢到了极点，既下不去手射杀投射又没有胆量朝自己开枪而且把枪对着自己的太阳穴而不是伸到口中，结果不但没死成还被投射撕碎。

这样很可能打不死自己但是脸变得四分五裂哟。那个男人笑眯眯地说。

他知道自己在恼火什么。

但是到了游戏里他和max说话说得对话框两个屏都放不下。

Max还是一样的抱着他亲着他，他想max能很清楚地分清什么是游戏什么是现实。

在沙尘暴前他们被迫停止了，好像能够席卷世界一般的沙尘暴，中心里面都是超强的龙卷风，夹杂着可以把他们淹没一百次的黄沙，因为强烈对流而形成的电子，和大气摩擦之后闪着白银的噼啪的火花，银白黄红的电流层从半空中往下输送着树状闪电，那些美丽的条纹在一瞬间闪过他的眼睛，他紧紧地闭起眼，眼前是一片喧嚣的白光，好像没有信号的电视机突然断掉的一刹那，然后是茫茫的雪花。

我们在岩石背后停下来等风暴过去再走吧。

男人准备将车掉头停在岩石巨大的阴影下。

一直埋伏在岩石后面的furiosa就趁着他们停下来的时刻将他们团团围住。

骑着机车的长发的女武神还有白发的智囊团，那群白发的婆婆曾经是住在沼泽那边的孤独的族群，现在他们两方组织结盟了。他之前曾经简单的告诉他。

max咬咬牙紧紧地上了车窗拿出护目镜戴上然后洇湿了颈上的头巾将自己的口鼻封起来。

他的帽子没有办法脱下来，他戴不上护目镜。

max显出了焦急的神情，有点手忙脚乱地拧开水壶将水倒在布料上给他围上。

然后全速朝着风暴卷里冲进去。

furiosa的war rig机车将挡土板降下来，挖掘开一条青黑的道路，两边漫天飞扬的沙土几乎将它们的车覆盖起来。

他们全都看不清前方了，max被迫将车停了下来。

更糟糕的是，他被拖出了车外。

furiosa一下子就将他的金属肺扯开，将他的帽子掀了下来。

自己拥有着这么强大的宝物也不知道，也没有武力值去使用。还不如把它给我比较合适。你会惊叹它飞起来的样子多美丽啊。

她竟然冲他温和地笑了一笑。整个人被她双膝夹紧遮天蔽日地在他的上方，他只看得到她寸许长的短短的头发微微地颤动着。

你抢了去也没有用，你激活不了。

男人冷冰冰的声音听起来是那么陌生。

他冲下车来拿起哑火的火枪铳朝着furiosa开枪，被骗的furiosa一翻身从他身上滚下去避开，趁着这个当口男人冲上去掀起furiosa一把扯掉她的机械臂。

她不知道是疼痛还是愤恨的啊啊大叫的声音在背景里响彻天际的风暴来临的呜呜声中都听得清晰，鼓膜震得发疼，眼前两个身影扭打在一起。

接下来的事他不太看得清楚。眼前只有漫天好像夏日烟火那样的黄的红的爆炸，他的气息渐渐的弱了下去。

有一些隐形武器，强大而美丽，但对于保管宝物的载体来说不一定有用。

他没想到他身上这件玄黑色的帽子和罩袍是一件武器，

而且原来大家都在争夺这件武器，大家都是冲他来的。

强大而美丽的宝物，拥有的人却从来没有留意过。

他也终于隐隐地知道furiosa是谁了。

醒来的时候他被重物严严实实地压着，透不见一丝太阳光。

他还在呼吸，他的鱼鳃又重新好好地粘贴在他的肺里。

胸前紧紧贴着的是从布料上传过来的温暖的触感，一轻一重地在他身上温柔地起伏着。

Max从沙里整个跃起来之后好像蛰伏后的狮子一样四肢着地，抖动着毛发。

Max还夺了furiosa的装甲车，他盖在他身上他们躲在那个巨大的车厢下面他们身上覆盖着薄薄的黄沙。

他只记得温暖的怀抱和最后电荷在风暴中乱飞，好像整个黄沙世界都爆炸了的景象。

还有柔软的嘴唇，按在自己的脸颊边上的手，重重压着他的撑开的大腿和那火烫的身体。

furiosa呢？

她被沙尘暴挡在了那边。我夺了她的车，我们现在大概能领先她的车队15分钟的车程。

男人从车后那个巨大的水箱的水龙头上拧出水来，珍贵的水，如注般地白白流到黄沙之上。

快来，男人笑眯眯地说。

他用珍贵的水，从他的头上浇下去，清洗他脸上斑驳的污渍，他的脖子，他的都是沙的耳洞。

清凉的水流从皮肤上刷下来好像造了一个密闭的水帘，将他与灼热的空气之间隔绝开来，毛孔好像肉眼可见似的张开，他脸上纵横交错的黄沙和污垢洗掉以后，露出苍白一片的脸颊和喉咙。

揭掉了头盔之后他才知道自己的长相自己的样子。

原来自己在这个世界中也有一头柔软的黑发，被水全部打湿以后不受重力影响地散乱地卷曲起来跑进他的眼睛里去。

黑色的细长的眼睛，紧紧地盯着对面的男人。

男人笑了起来，凑过去贴着他的头发，手指抚摸过他的眼睛。

原来自己比自己以为的看上去还要年轻好几岁。

max拿着那顶帽子走到他身边，他突然感到无比的疲倦。

他将帽子放在他和自己之间，用水把它冲洗干净。

他愣了一下，黯然地垂下了眼睛仔细地端详这顶一直戴在自己头顶奇怪的帽子。

所以我……究竟是个什么？

其实不用说也知道了答案。

原来他是沼泽上空的那些乌鸦。

白天成群成群地放逐在天空中好像某种凶兆。夜幕降临的时候，深蓝浅白的天边雾气浓重，时隐时现的鸦群漫天飞舞，低声呱叫，渐次栖息在已经完全枯死干瘪的树上，好像树干结出来的肿瘤，满枝桠满枝桠地长了一树，静静地转动着那狭小的幽黑的眼睛。

仍然蛰居在这片沼泽的人类已经不多了，离开不了的被剩下的人踩在高跷上笃笃地穿行在淤泥中，好像幽灵鬼魅一般缓慢狰狞。

他们披着层层的破布和蓑衣，被潭泥和瘴气腐蚀的双脚完全溃烂，全身发着恶臭，用仅剩的完好的一只眼睛像乌鸦一样缓缓转动着看人。

那个男人坏心眼地将注满水的帽子哗地一下盖到自己的头上。

水流冲刷下来，害得他紧紧闭上眼睛。

然后嘴唇在清凉中感觉到被堵住的发烫和甜蜜，还有隐隐的烟味。

为什么？他不是和furiosa一样要夺走这顶帽子吗？

它不是传说中的隐藏武器吗？

还是他也不知道怎么触发这类武器？

愤愤不平地睁开眼之后怒视着男人，手忙脚乱地将男人按在自己头上不肯松开的手掰开将帽子扶正。

从没见过这么可爱的鸟儿。

max笑嘻嘻地捏着他的下巴对他说。

而且刚才清洗脖子的时候摸到自己脊椎那突出的骨头，仔细地摸了摸，觉得后面的数字已经变成了491。

因为和他一起闯过了这么多难关。


	7. chapter 7

伊姆斯是个伪装者。

他第一次知道盗梦行业里有这种职业。

离开了一个礼拜去观察目标的伊姆斯，回来之后第一次见面就匆匆地进入梦里试跑。

给他接导管的时候捏着他的手，那温暖的脉搏在他的手指里突突的跳动让他禁不住倒抽一口气。

才能忍得住几乎从喉咙里汹涌而出的情绪。

咕咕地抱怨着都怨cobb咱们的游戏停了一个礼拜亲爱的你想我不嘟起嘴好像小孩的伊姆斯，

睡吧，伊姆斯先生，他垂下眼睛安静地说。

但是看到他在梦中的镜里逐渐化为第二个人还是非常吃惊。

惟妙惟肖地模仿着目标身边的亲人，

那些他无论调查了多少遍写了多少页纸黑进了多少信息系统好像已经把这个人的一生都透透彻彻地翻了个遍的资料，都比不上的真实。

还有陌生。

被cobb邀请来帮手的nash已经上去啧啧有声地摸来摸去说着老兄真有你的妈的好像变魔术一样看得我后背发冷啊。

他用着那个陌生的人的笑容陌生的声线陌生的小动作打着哈哈和nash说笑着。

眼睛却分了心也在注视着镜中远远地站在后面不敢上前的自己。

自己在镜中是这样恐惧又气恼的模样。

那双眼睛里那讨好的亲密的小小的一朵一朵的微笑，是熟悉的。

伊姆斯醒来之后搂着他的肩膀蹭着他哈哈笑着说这次的梦境是这孩子建的吧学习得真快就是这么稳定熟悉的梦境里面我才能安心地扮演其他人呢，

偷偷地用了点力去捏着他的肩膀，凑在他耳边小声说我还是我啊。

他很怕痒，躲不过去于是就含含糊糊地用脸颊就着他那胡子拉渣的下颌蹭了回去。

 

到了西方堡垒的时候他望着那座高高地建在参天的巨石上的洞窟发了呆，好像摩天大楼那么高，max吹了声口哨。

我们到了。

他的目光黯淡下去。游戏快结束了。

要怎么上去呢？他望着兴致勃勃的男人。

max朝着他笑，突然间把他的帽子掀起来了一点亲吻了他。

他拍了拍他的帽子和罩袍，

飞吧。

在他们这个世界里，有各种各样的隐藏宝物，

找到宝物之后，要使用这些宝物的触发可能是别的一些宝物，可能是口令。

原来男人的这句话是这个宝物的口令。

布料好像翅膀那样张开，硬硬的白色的袍，好像覆盖在血肉外面支撑着伸展着的白羽一般，血肉里有坚硬轻快细长的羽骨，起起伏伏地伸展着，那些细长的羽毛在阳光下咔咔作响，闪闪发光。

一起来！

风将他带上去的时候他伸出了手。

那个男人定定地望了他的眼睛一下，伸出手握住他。

他们一起飞了上去。

洞窟里面有两个巨大的水泵，以及，好像宽阔的湖泊那么多的水。

他呆呆地看着直到眼睛好像要烧起来般灼热，他从未看过有人可以收集那么多水。

衣衫褴褛的工匠们踩着齿轮将水送到各处，沿着一条条整齐开凿的甬道，湖水翻滚着起伏着，涌起而又落下，好像安谧的潮湿的绕着森林穿行的河流那么美。

半衰期的苍白的小人好像潮水一样的向他们涌来，和投射们一模一样。

他们干掉了那么多人，他觉得河水好像映着夕阳那样被浸染得通红一片。

 

他被身后的绳索套住整个被扯下来之后从那么高的地方摔下来，可是风温柔地托着他的罩衫那两块玄黑色的布料飘起来好像翅膀那样的张起来。

摔到沙上之后Furiosa扯掉他的罩袍和帽子，好像将羽翼生生地从他的肩膀上扯下那样疼，机械手臂将他的脖子紧紧钳住，他抽出匕首来插进furiosa的腹部。

她狂吼一声，将他狠狠地按进黄沙里，在他脑袋旁边连开三枪。

他挣扎起来他用手指去掰着那支冷冰冰的金属臂，然而无论他怎么舂着手柄也无济于事，冷冰冰的金属掐着他的气管，渐渐地被自己的血染上自己的体温，好像是终结者的影像那样，他的眼前渐渐模糊起来。

Furiosa将手枪对准他的额头的时候他想完了，旁边跳下来后被长发军团拉扯着的max，对话框一个接一个地弹出来，Joe！

然后是，Arthur！

Arthur！

Risa！停下来！

他看着那些对话框，血液刷地冲上了双颊，眼眶。

Furiosa有一刹那间的迟疑，举枪未发。

他趁机一个顶肘猛击furiosa被刺伤的腹部，反过来将她压在身下，手掌狠狠地将小刀再推进去。

Furiosa好像发狂的母豹一样挣扎起来。

他仍然骑在furiosa身上，两边膝盖紧紧夹着她，将手枪夺去，稳稳地端起来。

拿，开枪就是这样的咯。死比想象中容易。

他一枪一枪地击中那些扯着max的女孩子们，第一枪击中手臂之后第二枪马上正中额心。飘扬的红发黑发白金的卷发在空中飞舞。

他被furiosa掀了起来之后顺势翻了个跟斗躲到max身后去，max迎着扑过来的furiosa，抽出她腹上的小刀，戳进她的咽喉中去。

Furiosa说不出话来了，嘶嘶地吸着气，好像那时候肺部被戳穿的自己。她眼神平静下来，Max抱着她，凑到她耳边听她说话。

他们没有对话框。Joe呆呆地看着这一切。

地上横七竖八地躺着尸体，他的手里攥着枪。

看着天边变得一片血红好像自己身上的衣服一样好像max身上的衣服一样好像自己宿舍窗外开始影影绰绰的华灯一样好像自己的眼眶一样。他看着max抱着furiosa的身体紧紧地抱了一会直到她在他怀中停止挣扎然后轻轻地放下了她回过头朝他静静地微笑了一下。

他慌不择路地关上了本子。

他心慌意乱地将自己埋没在黑暗中，耳边响起哗哗作响的树叶的声音，风打着旋儿冰冷着他潮湿发烫的脸庞。

 

他气恼地狠狠地推了他一下，

你耍赖！他生气地说， 没有谁把真名叫出来的！

呵呵伊姆斯只是笑嘻嘻地说不好意思一时情急嘛，一下子想到哎呀小Arthur要出事了这怎么行忍不住就冲口而出。我也没想到能奏效。

男人大大咧咧地却分寸不差地精准接下他挥过来的右勾拳。

男人手臂上的肌肉都绷紧，一块一块形状优美地突起来将他身上衬衫的花纹都撑了起来，手腕狠狠地箍着他的手制住他，脸却凑到他的耳边微笑着说，不过，这也说明她已经承认你了。

他觉得自己就像抢不到玩具，急得红口白牙的小孩。

真的很厉害，那种枪枪爆头毫不犹豫的样子，把我也吓了一跳。

男人望着他的眼睛竟然一下子变深了，云翳遮挡着阳光的时候那种连心脏都会凝滞的感觉，好像连自己的影子都会被他吞没。

他悻悻地放下手。

干嘛之前不告诉我furiosa就是mal，

抱歉，我……我杀了furiosa。

他抱歉般地用脑袋蹭了一下伊姆斯。

唉呀呀明明是我杀的嘛，想要抢功啊，迟了，经验值都算到我的头上了。终于大仇得报嘛，mal之前都绞杀我多少回了，男人不在乎地撑着脑袋说。

他瞥了瞥他，翻着白眼。

那furiosa都死了，为什么还是没有加载沉寂平原呢？他含含糊糊地问。

还要再打败大boss啊。伊姆斯抓着他被掐出红印的手吹着。

今晚再上线吧，我们一起打。

今晚怎么可以？他不高兴地说，明天就要开始任务了。

再一晚就行。相信我，完结了这个任务我们不就可以安安心心进行现实中的任务了嘛，你不要让我整个任务期间都悬着心嘛，我会分心的会出错的你看你也不想受影响嘛。

那个男人无赖地凑过来用胡渣去蹭他的脸。

他无言地气恼地甩着头躲避着，他的脸真的羞赧了起来。

 

布置完最后的任务约定了时间收拾好了东西一切都准备好之后大家散会，Mal盯着他然后拉着他帮他整理头发和衣领，微微地笑着，用法语说着my Arthur，在他两边脸颊上留下亲吻。

他不由自主地哽咽起来，紧紧地抱了她一下。Mal安抚般地顺着他的背。

好像血红色的夕阳那样温暖。


	8. chapter 8

进入了游戏之后他茫然四顾，差不多的红土差不多的废墟和一样热烈的夕阳，层层的卷云好像被夕阳召唤出来的一样在天空中轻轻流动，远处的地平线上淡蓝而透明，好像海面一样空旷而辽远。

奇怪的是，没有人。

这里就是沉寂平原哦。

呃，不是说到处都是绿地到处都是水有优美的植物和活蹦乱跳的动物吗？

人呢？人哪去了？他问身边的人。

没有人。那男人的脸在夕阳的逆光中看不清楚，他只看得清那脸颊上的根根分明的金色的胡须还有被强劲的风吹起来之后短短的耸立的毛发。

我是这里最大的boss哦，你的对手是我。对方不知是不是笑了一下，弯起了嘴唇。

他呆了半晌。

……为什么不告诉我？他问得又凄楚又激烈又懊恼又伤心。他的心渐渐的沉下去了。

好像踩进了无边的沼泽，绝望地看着自己缓慢地沉到了无休无止的黑暗中，在黑暗中看着还有意识的自己。

我才是西方堡垒的boss，不过我不想做下去了。你看我本来就是个流浪汉嘛，可是又不能就这样解散了他，你来帮我吧。

……不行。那男人刺眼的笑容令他难受起来。

男人摸着头笑了起来，低声地说道快动手吧，明天要早起呢。

为什么要这样云淡风轻地笑着呢？

被背叛被欺骗被蒙在鼓里一直只有自己傻乎乎地在乎着，一直在内心里梦想着他们一起踏在沉寂平原上迎接着日出，看着随着日照的光线改变着方向的小雏菊，唰地一下张开自己每一根纤弱透明的花瓣，好像迎着水流张开的蚌，每一朵花的心里藏着一个小小的透明的太阳，从花瓣与花瓣的缝隙中漏出浓密欲滴的光。他梦想着那时候他会将心里不敢说出来的话对身边这个男人说，然后无论接受还是拒绝，无论现实会将他们带到何处都可以。

夕阳缓慢地沉入云层的光芒照得他睁不开眼睛。他用手揩了一下。

这时候男人突然迅速地冲到他前面，好像一直静静地雌伏等待捕食的雄狮，在定格住的画面上猛地跃起来。

他在模糊的光影中下意识地去挡，男人制住他的手，他想要挣脱的时候男人握着他的手将那把匕首倒送进自己胸膛里。

男人倒下去之后，他跪在他的身边完全手足无措起来。

唉，抱歉，Arthur，抱歉，男人的对话框仍然一个一个地弹出来。

本来任务是要杀了你的。我的任务和furiosa的一样，本来是要杀了你收集宝物的，你知道的吧，你身上的衣服是这个世界唯一的飞行器。

你是个携带着宝物出生的载体。

在见到你之前我一直是同furiosa一起行动的，可是我遇到了你。

他的眼睛模糊起来之后他看不清男人一串一串打出来的字。而且男人打的字一直都有不少拼写错误，他粗暴地擦了擦眼睛凑近屏幕努力的去辨认那些话。

快没有时间了，血渐渐地漫延在沙上好像红色的海一样。

见到你之后，就一切都不对了。

Arthur，

你这个人啊，太好骗了，哪有人一说就马上上钩的。

放你一个人走怎么行，我就……就擅自行动了。

结果没想到，会成长成这样又强大，又美丽，又耀眼，全靠我帮你升级，哈哈，

原谅……我吧。

他哽咽起来的时候他身后的机械鱼鳃一张一合地短促地抽着气。他握着男人的手好像一把温暖的沙子，虚拟的眼泪从他的眼里不断地流下来，脸上落满真实的泪的感觉就好像是实战游戏中通过意识模拟的通感。

喂，我还没说呢，想说的话。

雨下起来了。

他短暂地停止了抽噎，这个世界本来没有加载雨这个矢量。

原来男人不是胡扯，因为憋尿而影响了设定的可笑男人，生成的初识世界是那种洪水滔天的末日。原来因为他哭了，这个世界就有了感应似的，真实地下起雨来。

远处的水面上起伏的潮水的声音温柔地呼应着沙沙的雨声，呜呜的风声将雨水温柔的声音划破，涨起的潮水慢慢地涌了上来，漫了出来，好像天上的流云一样席卷了大地掩盖了地上的黄沙。雨水冲刷着他冲刷着男人的遗体将满目的黄色和红色一起带走，绿色的风好像被洇染了的宣纸一样在画面上蔓延，树木抽出来的饱含水分的柔软枝条好像清晨的曙光一样迅速地生长着满满地覆盖了这片大地。

无数的小雏菊张开了自己的翅膀，空气中充满了令人喜悦的微小的嘭嘭的开花的声音。

他的胸口好像藏着一块烧红的烙铁，在温柔的雨滴中渐渐地熄灭。

手机屏幕那细小的白色的荧光在昏暗的室内亮起来，那个男人传来短信说，明天早上要记得打电话叫我起床哦[心]。

那颗跳动的心是那样的滑稽不堪。

 

第二天没有迟到但是衣服胡乱穿着领带也没有系好的男人，径直地走到他跟前来，仔细端详着他浮肿的眼睑，带着嘲笑和心痛的神情。

他在那样的注视中那肿起来的皮肤渐渐地发烫起来，好像天边的火烧云一样烧成了一片。

因为是新手原本不需要入梦只需要在梦外做看门人的他，被mal临时起意说，Arthur实习的时间也不短了，不如今天让他和nash对调，Arthur跟着我们入梦吧。然后微笑地宠溺地注视着他。

cobb在旁边喊着不行啊要按计划来啊他都没有实操经验mal别随心所欲好吗这次不是试跑这次是来真的mal严肃点好吗……

他则完全不知所措。

他的手被攥紧了之后他愣愣地望着旁边朝他挤眼的男人，

相信我。

他说，我们一起，没问题的。

他相信他。

 

任务中一直顺利直到最后时间眼看快要到了他们被好像丧尸一般的映射追着不放，伊姆斯狠狠地推了他的肩膀一下，叫着你们先走，快走！

cobb大声喊着伊姆斯你来断后，一定要断后啊！

伊姆斯说着来看我的终极武器，然后，

他眨眨眼，

游戏中那个穿着可笑的尖喙帽子和玄黑色的罩袍的Joe被伊姆斯投射进来。

那个Joe前进旋转踢腿前进旋转踢腿挥舞着匕首简直像是杀人机器一般砍杀着眼前的人。

在映射们围扑上去的时候他还飞起来在低空投下炸弹，用长矛挑落人头，用机枪扫射人群。

无所不能。

他的脸烫得简直好像站在正午的沙漠之上被烈日炙烤着那样，大脑一片空白的时候听得见自己的血液刷刷地流淌。

 

醒来之后收拾残局，检查目标人物，如约反馈给雇佣他们的政府机关，坐上预先定好的接应车，一路呼啸着轻快地行驶在圣日耳曼大道上，

他都一直愣愣地说不出话。

直到cobb炸雷般的声音在耳边抱怨伊姆斯那个是什么鬼东西啊叫你不要玩太多游戏mal你这次怎么不禁止他玩游戏了呢？

喂说话当心点那个是我的终极武器不死乔，你说找个最强武器在我心里面我就是觉得他最厉害嘛你敢说他坏话当心下次让他在梦里教训你。

那个男人朝着他挤了挤眼睛，嘴巴咧开来咧到好像没有办法再闭上的感觉。

劫后余生以及任务完成的轻松感让他的心脏轻飘飘地在胸腔里飘荡好像快乐得要爆炸一样。

什么鬼名字，不死乔。

他轻轻地嘟囔着，尾音不受控制地颤抖着。

永恒的乔？伟大的乔？

那男人凑上去胡天海地地瞎扯着，开心地笑着，

他用手张开成五指去盖住男人的脸堵住他的嘴。

他的嘴唇偷偷地在自己的手掌底下努着舔着，鼻息弄得他发痒。

 

当那个游戏又开新服之后他将它从游戏本中卸载掉，盖上本子。

Max和Joe只是存在于上一版本的传说。

他跟着男人回到了伦敦度假。

见到了名叫MAX的狗，原来是一只黑色的拉布拉多。

听到陌生人的声音马上竖起耳朵仰起脸，

他还以为会是一只金毛，纯种的有着阳光般的金色毛发的寻回犬。

因为乱咬主人的报纸，被带上了口套，委屈地在他脚边蹭着，不能张开的口上是楚楚可怜的眼神。

被伊姆斯说小兔崽子就会看人！知道你舍不得打他。

 

他们两个大男人去坐伦敦眼，他们那个舱升到了最高处的时候，那个男人笑眯眯地拦腰抱着他将他高举过头顶，

他朝着舱外朝着空气朝着高空大声喊着，I’m king of the world！

You are，男人点着头，将他放下来吻着他。

 

回到家里，坐在那个男人的怀里，

他发愣地看着男人丰满得好像嘟起来的嘴唇

然后用板书的水性笔在男人的脸上画一条一条的黑线，

好像一副紧箍着男人的脸的铁的口套。

从眼睛下方画起。

他知道这个时候男人就会眯起眼睛来看着他，

好像在看一个淘气的孩子，

拍掉他手中的笔，

用手臂紧紧地箍着他咬他的嘴唇。

将他淡白凉薄的嘴唇整个含在嘴里。

他喜欢这种感觉。

好像整个人被沙漠中的落日包围着一样，

那样橘红，温暖。

 

fin

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阿射的样子来自于我对百鬼夜行里的乌天狗的想象。http://www.pkusky.com/html/view_4183.htm


End file.
